


Good Night

by zapmolcuno



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You." [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has a bad nightmare and goes to Luna for comfort.</p><p>(#16: “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

_Ginny screamed, but it never left her throat. And she tossed and turned, but her body didn't move an inch. She frantically looked about the room, eyes flitting from one corner to the other - when finally, she saw him. He was in complete shadow, but she knew who it was. She screamed again, but again, no sound came out. She breathed heavily through her mouth, gasping for air as the shadowy figure moved closer. And closer. And closer. Until he-_

"AH!" she breathed, sitting up abruptly. Ginny fumbled for her wand and murmured a soft _Lumos_ , lighting the room with a dull glow. She rubbed her bleary eyes and slipped on her shoes. It happened again... the last time, she was 12 and it was routine. She'd thought it was finally over but...

She shuffled to the door and quietly left the dormitory. Before long, she reached the common room, pillow and blankets in hand.

"Open up," she said to The Fat Lady.

With a yawn, the woman did just that, but not without complaint. Sleepily, Ginny made her way to the Ravenclaw tower. It was an easy path to remember - go up _these_ stairs, go left at _this_ statue, turn back if you run into _this_ tapestry, etc. She'd gone there many times, although, it was never this late.

"At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" The bird asked, once Ginny reached the tower.

"Stars," she said. The bird nodded and opened the door for her. Ginny stepped carefully up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Luna?" she asked. Soon enough she heard a shuffle, and then the click of the opening door.

"Ginny?" Luna asked. The girl yawned. "What's up?"

"I had a bad dream." she said simply, "Can I sleep with you?" 

"Of course." Luna said, stepping aside to let her in. She dropped her things next to Luna's bed.

"Are you sure? I didn't wake you or anything?"

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Luna replied, slipping under the covers. Ginny extinguished the light at the end of her wand, and settled into her own blankets.

"Good night." she whispered. Luna's hand stretched out and touched Ginny's. 

"Sleep tight." Luna whispered back. She held the girl's hand for as long as she was awake.

This time, she didn't have a bad dream. It was a good night.


End file.
